Late Night Giggles
by Eliphant
Summary: When you're failing to find someone and it's 3 in the morning, where do you go? Why Benny's Breakfast House of course.


There was only one place in the world, or at least that she knew of, that would serve a villain a meal at any time of day without them wearing a disguise.

No questions asked.

And that was exactly where Jinx, leader of the HIVE Five was headed. Why exactly was she going there? Let's just say a certain person who liked lighting bolts was very convincing. Or just cute and nice but Jinx wouldn't dare admit that.

So there she was, at 3:06 in the morning, standing in front of the café known by anyone who's anyone as Benny's, worn out and carrying two huge bags with all her belongings.

Knowing there was no possible way she could open the door with her hands she settled for pushing it open with her back. As soon as she was halfway through the doorway she already heard someone fussing over her.

"Oh hon let me help with you with that." Without even waiting for a response the person, a waitress, took one of her bags and went to the villainess' regular table. "Girl what did you put in this bag? If the other bag is just as heavy then you're sure to develop a hunch, lord knows you don't need anything to ruin your gorgeous looks."

"Dotty," Jinx dropped the bag she was carrying next to the table, "you don't have to worry over me anymore. I'm a big girl now."

Said waitress' face softened a little, "If I don't who will sweetie?" Quickly changing emotions she ushered Jinx into the seat and handed her a menu, "You've been comin' here so long that you can't expect me to not care 'bout your well being. Where you goin'?"

A sheepish smile appeared on the younger girl's face, "Oh, I'm not really sure to tell you the truth."

The older woman put her hands on her hips and gave Jinx a 'are you kidding me' look. "Hon why would you do that? What about your team?"

"Well there was this guy-"

Dotty sighed, "Never uproot your whole life for no reason over some guy okay? It's terrible, trust me, been there done that. And well, speaking of guys I see your old one over there." Her eyes flicked from their table to another table.

Following her gaze, the pink haired girl merely glanced at him before giving all her attention back to the waitress, "So where's Madge? Isn't she normally working at this hour?"

"That woman works practically all day," Dotty shook her head, her curly hair bouncing, "I pretty much had to force her to take a break. You know how she is Jinx. Who is this new guy hm?"

Jinx opened up the menu, pretending to look through, "I thought the rules of this place was no questions asked, because you are certainly asking a bunch of questions."

"Yeah to other people, not ones you know so well."

"I feel so special," Jinx said sarcastically sparing another glance at her ex-boyfriend.

"So is he from Jump?"

"No, he's not from the west coast."

"An out of towner, that's always interesting. You know I dated someone from Chicago once," Dotty slid into the chair opposite of Jinx, "Worst guy ever. His name was Kane I think." By then Jinx had blocked her out, knowing she would go on and on until someone got her attention.

"'Scuse me, Dotty?"

Both of the women looked over to the sound of the new voice. And to Jinx's surprise, or not, she saw her ex, aka Kid Kold, standing next to her table. "What do you need hon?" Dotty said sweetly, getting out of the chair.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Benny told me to tell you that you need to stop yabbering to customers and serve the other ones."

"Yabbering?" Dotty raised an eyebrow at that. Then she started laughing, loudly too, "Also what other customers? All I see is Jinx 'cause I believe you were gettin' ready to leave."

"I dunno, ask Benny it was his words exactly."

The waitress rolled her eyes, "I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes sweet cheeks, I need to talk to good ol' Benny." She patted Jinx's shoulder and stalked off to find said person.

Kid Kold slid into the seat once occupied by Dotty, "So what brings you here? Thought you didn't like to eat past 8."

"I'm just here for a drink," Jinx looked out the window.

"You know Benny won't do underage drinking."

She rolled her eyes, "One time! You drink once an everyone assumes you're an alcoholic! I'm just tired, I walked for two hours to get here Scarf Boy."

"Witch."

"Frosty the Snowman."

"7 years of bad luck."

Silence.

Giggles and laughter erupted from the two. "Nice to see you again Lucky."

"Likewise Leo."

"So, if I may ask, what's with the bags?" Leo pointed to the bags on the ground.

"Well um-"

Dotty interrupted Jinx, "So my lovely! Have you decided what you wanted?"

"Um yeah," Jinx picked up the menu and handed it to her, "I'll have a coffee with three shots of hot chocolate, a cup of almond milk, a carton of cream, a puff of whipped cream, and four sugar cubes on the side please."

Dotty didn't write a single word down and only looked between the two, "Anything else?"

"Oh yes," Leo spoke up, "I'll have a raspberry peach iced tea, with a dash of cherry lemonade and orange juice, chopped up strawberries, a lemon slice, and a crazy straw."

"Just two usuals? Coming right up hon," Dotty smiled and walked away to place in their orders.

Leo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Impressive."

Jinx shifted in her seat and raised an eyebrow, "What is?"

"I thought you only remembered important stuff."

"Well that was important when we were going out, we came here like 5 times a month."

"Thought you'd forget it by now."

"Well it doesn't seem like you've forgotten it either."

Leo smiled and chuckled, "You got me there. So why do you have those bags?"

Jinx looked down at them, "Um, you see-"

"Wait let me guess. You finally got sick of the boys so you're going to find Angel or Jade and live there 'til you can get back on your feet."

"I wouldn't leave the boys like that! I love them too much. 'Sides neither of them are even in Jump right now."

"So then why are you here?" Leo's eyebrow quirked up.

Once again Dotty came interrupting Jinx before she could speak, but this time with their drinks, "Alrighty, coffee for the gentleman and tea for the lady." She set their respective drinks down, "Anything else?"

"No ma'am," Leo grinned up at her, "We're all set."

She beamed back at him, "If you need me just shout."

Jinx quickly reached over and grabbed two sugar cubes, popping one in her mouth and the other in her drink, "I'm still not sure why you always order a crazy straw for me."

"Well I'm still not sure why you always order sugar cubes for me," the boy poured the milk into his coffee, "You always end up eating them all."

She frowned, "I always offer you one of them. You just never take it."

"Yeah yeah whatever. So why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You don't live in Jump anymore. Keystone right?" Jinx stirred her straw around in her drink.

Leo watched the strawberries fly around in her drink, "Needed a break for a few days. Came back here for old times sake," they both knew he was lying, "So I told you why I'm here. Why are you here?" He started to add the cream in his coffee

"There was this guy-"

He sprayed out the coffee that was in his mouth on the floor, "You're moving because of some guy?" She nodded. "You wouldn't even do that for me!" He rubbed his chin in thought, "Huh, he must be special then."

"You're jumping to conclusions Leo. I just wanted a change. I'll probably be back with the boys in no time," Jinx said. It was half true, but he didn't need to know that.

"Is he a meta?"

"Yeah."

"Do I know him?" The scarf boy picked up a sugar cube and examined it.

"See I knew you wanted it. And you might." The boy raised an eyebrow at her. "He's from Keystone. Not sure if he's out and about or if he's laying low."

"Oh so another criminal?"

Jinx played with the used lemon slice, "You could say something like that."

"Well if I ever run into him I'll be sure to threaten him."

She threw her lemon at him, "Leo!" He just laughed as it hit his chest.

Instantly Dotty came rushing over, afraid something bad happened, "Everything okay over here sweetie?"

Leo put a reassuring hand up and said, between laughter, "Yeah yeah Dotty it's fine."

She still glanced worryingly at Jinx who smiled in return and she sighed, "Don't scare me like that. I'll bring your check out shortly."

Leo continued to laugh with a frustrated Jinx on the other side. "Leo it's not funny!" She leaned across the table to whisper, "Dotty can get strokes or heart attacks when she worries too much over someone. And we all know she's 'adopted' me as one of her children."

"Lucky I'm not laughing about that. I'm laughing at the fact that I can't even do anything to your guy because I don't know his name. Stop freaking out," he poked her nose which caused her to scrunch it up.

She sneered, "Well then don't worry me thinking that you're laughing at Dotty's worrying."

"Relax princess I'm not _that_ mean."

Dotty came over and placed the check on the edge of the table. She gave them a once-over and said, "Y'all are gonna give people the wrong impression ya know."

Jinx blushed and huffed, falling back into her seat. The waitress smiled sweetly at her, kissed her head and patted Leo's head before heading back to the bar area to talk to Benny. "Pay when you're ready," she called over her shoulder.

Leo took a look at the bill. "2.88 for me." He slid the bill over to her and started fishing money from his pockets.

Jinx took one look at it before yelling, "Ambsace!"

He blinked, "What?"

"You always pay for the cheaper item on the check," Jinx said digging through her wallet for change.

"That's because I ordered your tea."

She dropped a nickel and a few pennies, "You didn't drink it though."

He rolled his eyes, "Do we really need this conversation each time?" He dropped a few dollar bills on top her change.

"Nope," she grinned, "Just like bugging you about it." He threw a quarter at her, yelling a certain word that rhymes with itch. She simply laughed and placed the coin on the table.

Benny then came over to the table, "You guys almost done?"

"Yeah," Jinx said quickly slurping up the remaining contents of her tea.

"Hey don't be in no rush, I'm just wondering so I know whether or not I should start closin' up. You done with that?" He pointed to the mug sitting in front of Leo. He handed him the plate after Jinx quickly snatched the two leftover sugar cubes. The middle aged man took Jinx's empty glass and yelled for Dotty, "Dotts come take their check." He smiled at them, "Hoped your meal at Benny's was great and have a nice mornin'."

Leo stood up when Benny left their table, "Come on let's go Lucky. If you don't have anywhere to stay you can bunk with me."

"And where exactly are you staying?" She picked up one of her bags with a grunt.

"Let me help you with that." Jinx shook her head and took the other bag. "I'm staying at Triple D's."

"Oh I love Dowd! Bye Dotty, bye Benny. Have a good day," Jinx walked through the door her ex was holding open.

"So what about it? Stay with me and D until you find this guy?"

Jinx rested the bags in front of her and stretched her arms, "No it's okay. If I can't find him I'll just stay at a homeless shelter or stay with Dotty."

He frowned but didn't argue, "Need me to walk you anywhere? It's dangerous to be out this late alone you know."

She scoffed, "I am a villainess, with powers. I think I can hold my own against a mugger Leo. Trying to call me weak Mr. I-Don't-Even-Have-Powers?"

Leo laughed and tapped her head, "Nothing of that sort. Well I guess I better start heading back, D might start worrying."

"Bye Leo. Nice talking to you."

"Yeah you too. Maybe we can do this again? Like old times?"

Jinx gave a sly grin, "Maybe. I'll have to see when I'm free."

"Don't even play that card on me Lucky," he said trying to mess up her hair.

She shrieked, threw a sugar cube, and started to run to the other side of the parking lot, "Don't you dare Leo!"

And so that's how Jinx ended her last few moments as the leader of the HIVE Five. Being chased by an ex-boyfriend in the parking lot of a café at almost 4 in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: **I always liked the idea of two people knowing each other so well they know each others' regular item from a place, even if it is super long and complicated :)**  
**

Benny's belongs to Concolor44 from his fic _No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem._ I really love the story, you should try reading it sometime.

Now I'm sure why I uploaded a new story today, considering it's the first day of school and my birthday. Meh, I had this written for like a month now so I guess it was about time to upload it.

(Reviews would be a nice birthday present *winkwink*)


End file.
